


Love For A Monkey

by bigBumpy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigBumpy/pseuds/bigBumpy
Summary: Hanzo finds out what true love it...





	1. hanzo butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orla/gifts).



It was a cold night in Gibraltar, and Hanzo was very cold from having his nipple exposed like that. It was erect like his heart. He was about to eat one of his arrows for brunch when he heard a loud pounding. Was that naked feet schlapping on the ground? He turned around all gay and stuff and he saw he..,.......Winston.  
"WINSTON." he yelled, all embarrassed or whatever and he fell off the railing he was on.  
"HANZO." winston also yelled as he grabbed him off the railing so he didnt die. 

hanzo was feeling gay for him and asked him to come back to his room. 

"oHGoDooOo HAnzo really ?? u want me in UR ROOM?!" he ejagulated

hanzo cried "WINSTON BLEASE COME IN MY ROOM" and winston followed him.

when they got there hanzo stripped naked to reveal his 3 legs and winston cried "WHAT A BEAUTIFUL BUTTHOLE" and hanzo screamed because he loves compliments.  
and then hanzo went all spread eagle and winston spread peanut butter over his asshole "I AM GOING TO LICK THIS NOW" and then he rimmed hanzo for like 3 hours and hanzo nutted peanut butter


	2. hanzo succ

hanzo loved peanut butter rimjobs so much that he asked for them every night

but butthole smell permanently of nuts and of Nut. one night he wanted more though. "WINSTON i want more than peanut rimjob..." winston was sad and thought he was getting rejected. "I WANT SUC WINSTON" and then winston whipped out his 4 inch peenis that had 8 inch girth and then put it in using his peanut butter as lube 

 

"Ahooga hooga u like Me Pingy?" winston said ramming away

hanzo screamed becase he love peepee and butter so much hes crying but his dick still hard and then he drinnky a mountain dew. "OOHH WIMSTON IM NUTTING" and then he did and winston dumped his load on his eyes.


End file.
